Silver and Blazes new realisation
by MISTALI
Summary: This is my first fic. Say what you want to say about it. If you could give me any tips i would really appreciate it. Thnx!I finally got it finished. It feels great to get that done. Please read and review! Don't 4get tips!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic so don't go too hard on me. I'm not the best at this. Enjoy anyway!!!!

Silver & Blaze.

Chapter 1: More than a best friend?

'I'm so bored. For once I wish someone would cause trouble in the city.' Said Blaze lying on the grass under the sun. She wasn't talking to anyone, just speaking her mind.

'I think you should relax for a while. You fight too much.' a familiar voice said from the trees behind her.

Blaze sat up and looked behind her. Silver was leaning against the trunk of a tree with his arms folded across his chest.

Blaze lay back down and closed her eyes. 'No hi?' Silver asked coming out from the shade.

'What do you want?' asked Blaze getting irritated because he's interrupting her alone time.

'Ouch. Am I not allowed to hang around with you?' asked Silver hoping she might cheer up a little.

'Depends if you're going to stay quiet or not.' said Blaze.

Silver was getting tired of this. It's time for some fun.

He stood up and lifted Blaze up onto her feet easily. She was that light he nearly threw her up in the air.

'What are you doing?' asked Blaze knowing she wasn't going to get any rest at all. She turned and froze. Silver was right in her face.

'What's wrong? Am I too close for comfort?' asked Silver smirking. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him. A huge shiver ran down her back. She was never so close to him before.

'What's wrong? Are you shy?' asked Sliver smiling. It wasn't a messing smile. A genuine smile.

Blaze just melted in his arms. Heat flew through her body like a huge wave. Her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

'Whoa. Someone didn't get too much sleep last night.' Said Silver slipping his arm under her legs and carrying her back to his house.

Blaze didn't move at all along the way. She slept soundlessly.

Silver lay her down on the spare room bed, covered her up with a blanket and left her to sleep.

Hours later Blaze woke. It was dark outside.

'_Where am I?' _she thought. She started to shiver and wrapped the blanket around her and walked out of the room.

There was a light on downstairs. Blaze walked downstairs silently and went over to the source of the light.

Silver was lying down on the sofa, fast asleep in front of the telly. Blaze smiled to herself.

'_Why does he have to look so cute when he's sleeping?'_ she thought.

'I can mind-read you know.' Said Silver not opening his eyes.

A blush spread across Blazes cheeks. 'Are you blushing?' asked Silver opening his eyes.

Blaze sat down beside him and put her head against his chest. Silver blushed a little.

'What happened earlier? How did I end up here?' Blaze asked, closing her eyes and snuggling into him.

'Well I wanted to annoy you so I pulled you up onto your feet, you turned, I was too close to you, I wrapped my arms around you and you fainted. That's pretty much the story.' Explained Silver scratching the back of his head.

'I presume you couldn't leave me in the park so you brought me here for some company and because you had no idea where I live.' Said Blaze smiling.

'You can thank me later. It was my charm that made you faint, again.' Said Silver.

'What do you mean again. I've never fainted before in my life.' Blaze pointed out.

'Remember that time when we were six? We were hiking with a group and you fell, bringing me down with you. I checked to see if you were ok and you're eyes were closed. You can't blame me for thinking you fainted.' Defended Silver.

'You thought I was dead and frightened the life out of everyone else. When I woke up you were crying like hell and had your arm wrapped around me shouting, which was quite deafening, "Don't go Blaze! Don't leave me! I'll be alone."' Said Blaze putting on a voice.

Silver blushed a bright red. 'I thought you were dead. You were my best friend. No one wanted to see their best friend die.' He said.

'_Maybe it was more than that. Maybe you didn't want to see the love of your life die. _' his mind told him.

'_We were six. You hardly expect me to be in love with her then.' _Silver replied. Why was he having a conversation with his mind?

'_How about now? Now do you love her?' _his mind asked.

'_I'm not answering that. Stop annoying me.' _Silver said irritated. Does he really love his best friend?


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews I got. The story continues as it does. I'm hoping for some more reviews. The review I got from bobnobs was my brother so just ignore that. Enjoy! By the way, I don't own any of the characters mentioned in the chapter, whoever they are.

Silver & Blazes New Realisation

Chapter 2: Strange feelings

Blaze woke the next morning and found herself still snuggled up against Silver. He was fast asleep and his arm had slipped down onto her back. She checked her watch. 10:45am.

'_Uh-oh. Amy must be worried that I never came home last night. She wouldn't be up yet so I'll slip out._' Blaze thought. She gently got free from Silver's arm and scribbled a note on a loose bit of paper.

"_Sorry I left so early. I had to go home in case Amy would get worried. Thanks for yesterday. I owe you one and maybe more in the future. I'll talk to you later. Come by the house later if you want. Here's the address." _She quickly scribbled down the address and looked back. 'For God's sake! Why does he have to look like a cute little hedgehog while he's sleeping?' she muttered.

She left quickly and silently and ran back to her apartment. The sun was out and the heat was coming out of it hard. This is one of Blazes good days.

Amy was still asleep when she got back. Blaze slipped into her pyjamas and climbed into bed, going asleep immediately. Her dreams were filled with Silver. Memories, things that didn't happen etc.

She woke two hours later. 'That was a strangest dream I've had so far.' She said aloud. She put on her casual clothes and went downstairs for some breakfast. Amy was already down there watching telly.

'Hi Blaze. What time did you get home at last night?' asked Amy not looking up from the telly.

'Not too late. I just decided to have a lie-in today.' Blaze said lying as if she was a professional.

No reply. Blaze looked at Amy. She looked awe-struck. 'What's wrong?' Blaze asked getting worried.

Amy was staring at her phone. 'Shadow just asked me out.' She whispered. 'Is that all? I thought something happened to you.' Said Blaze sighing with relief.

'What do you mean is that all?! It's Shadow the Hedgehog!' cried Amy getting on her feet.

'Are you going to accept it or not? The poor hedgehog would have a fit of worry if you don't reply soon.' Just as she mentioned the word hedgehog Blaze immediately thought of Silver. Why was her in her mind so much more often now then he used to be. He's just her best friend. She stopped at her own thoughts. _Just her best friend_. Why was she thinking like that? 'I'm going to have to ask Amy about this. She normally knows about this kind of thing.

'Amy?' Blaze asked sitting down beside her.

'Yeah?' she asked not looking up from her phone.

'I want to ask you something. It's about Silver.' Said Blaze waiting for her reaction. Amy stopped texting.

'Everything ok?' asked Blaze not sure why she stopped as soon as she mentioned Silver.

'Go on.' Said Amy look up at her.

'Well recently he's been in my mind for a while and won't go away. Yesterday I was in the park when I saw him and then I fainted in his arms and then he brought me to his house and a slept there for a while and was snuggled into him very comfortly for ages and we both fell asleep on the sofa together. And he was in my dream last night' Blaze said in a rush, breathless after it all.

'I have an idea but I don't know how you're going to take it.' Said Amy grinning.

Blaze groaned. 'Go on. I know you're bursting to say it.' She said closing her eyes ready for this surprise.

'You fancy Silver!' said Amy bursting with excitement.

'I what?' asked Blaze thinking her mind is playing games with her.

'You, Blaze, fancy Silver like mad.' Amy said slowly.

Blaze blushed as red as Amy's dress. 'You have to be joking. He's my best friend. I don't even know if he likes me the same way.' Said Blaze crossing her arms over her chest.

'Listen. Me and Shadow are going out tonight. You and Silver come along and I'll get Shadow to question Silver while we get drinks.' Said Amy.

'I really appreciate that but what if her doesn't like me back?'

'No problem. Leave that part to me.' Said Amy mischievously.

'This isn't going to be one of your mad schemes is it?' asked Blaze getting a little worried.

'Of course not. That was when I liked Sonic.' Said Amy.

'_This should be fun._' thought Blaze, dreading that night.

**Weird. I got this done in a day. That's a new one for me. Well anyway. Please review and remember to give me tips where needed. Thnx!!!! **


	3. Dinner

**Hi. I'm back with the third chapter. Thnx for the review I got. I'm hoping this one will be better than the second because I wrote it with a sleepy head on me. ANYWAY. It's probably a bit late to say this but all of these characters mentioned are human. If that's a bad idea tell me. (I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY. NOT ONE! IF I DID THEN I'D PROBABLY STILL BE HERE BUT I DON'T) Enjoy anyway.**

Silver and Blazes New Realisation.

Chapter 3: Dinner and the truth

That afternoon Amy and Blaze went shopping for clothes. Well Amy dragged Blaze with her but she got in the humour.

Amy got a skirt and t-shirt. She wanted Blaze to wear something special so she got her a knee length lavender dress. There were thick short sleeves on it with features of flames on the skirt. The flames were a darker shade of purple but not by much.

When they were ready there was a knock on the front door. Amy was already ready so she ran down the stairs to answer it. Blaze secured the finishing touches to herself and slipped on her flat shoes. She opened the door a little and listened to everyone talking downstairs. Nothing much.

She opened the door and walked quietly down the stairs.

'Blaze! You're ready. Don't be shy, come in here.' Said Amy dragging her into the living room.

Silver and Shadow were standing there in jeans and t-shirts. 'Wow.' Was all Silver could say. Blaze blushed.

'Will we go?' asked Shadow getting impatient.

'Yeah. It's a lovely night for eating out.' Said Amy taking Shadows arm. They all left for the restaurant.

The stars were shining, there was a warm breeze, the smell of roses in the air, things couldn't be more perfect.

'You look beautiful tonight.' Said Sliver, his face heating up. '_Why am I so nervous? It's Blaze. My best friend. I know she's beautiful and all and what am I saying?_' He thought.

'_You fancy her pinhead.'_ Said his conscience.

'_Not you again. Why do you always bother me when I'm thinking of Blaze?' _Protested Silver getting annoyed

'_Because I'm trying to show you your feelings that you're too much of a pinhead to see.'_ Replied his conscience.

'_Oh just leave me alone for the night. I want to enjoy it._' Said Silver finishing the conversation.

'Are you ok? You look a bit annoyed.' Asked Blaze looking at him with a slightly worried face on her.

'Nothing. I was just thinking.' He said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**At the restaurant:**

'This salad is delicious. What do you think of your meat Shadow?' asked Amy.

'It's ok I guess.' He said, swallowing first.

They were sitting outside under the stars. There was a heater out in the middle of the path but the manager turned it off because it was getting a little late.

'Why don't we get more drinks? Come on Blaze and we'll leave the _boys to chat._' Said Amy giving Shadow a look. Shadow nodded his head.

They both stood up and went into the bar.

'So Silver.' Shadow started slowly.

'Wha?' Silver asked, his mouth full of food.

'Charming. How do you feel about Blaze?' he asked not changing his tone of voice.

A sheet of red covered Silvers face. He swallowed. 'What do you mean? She's my best friend.'

*sighs* 'Do you like her more than a friend?' asked Shadow getting annoyed.

'Well I dunno. I've never thought about that.' Lied Silver.

'Well you're thinking about it now.' Said Shadow.

**At the bar:**

Blaze looked over at their table and saw the two talking.

'Don't be nervous Blaze. Shadow's just finding out what Silver thinks of you.' Said Amy trying, but failing, to reassure her.

They got their drinks and went back to the table.

Silver was still scarlet but not as much as he was at first.

'Why are you so red Silver?' asked Amy as they sat down. Blaze kicked her under the table.

Amy looked up at her. Blaze gave her a death glare.

'Oh. I just ate a bit of meat and she, I mean it was really hot.' He said swearing under his breath.

Blaze finished her drink before everyone else so she decided to go for a walk. '_Where is she going?_' Silver thought watching her go. There was a small river down beside the restaurant so she went down some steps and sat down on the bank.

She kicked off her shoes and lay down. 'This whole dress up thing isn't my thing. Never am I going shopping with Amy again.' She said.

'Well I think if you do it a bit more you'll like it. You look good in dresses anyway.' Said Silver.

'Thanks. How was tonight?' Blaze asked hoping something good came out of it.

'It was ok. The food was delish. How about you?' he asked.

'I've been better. I'm going to kill Amy the next time she tries to drag me to one of her dates with Shadow.' She said.

Silver laughed. 'If she's bringing us then we'll bail out early and go to the cinema.' He said.

'I'd nearly go out right now.' Said Blaze. An explosion came from the forest on the other side of the river.

'Who do you think that was?' asked Silver. Blaze slipped on her shoes (she was hardly going to go bare footed was she) and stood at the edge of the river. If she was in her normal gear she could hop over it without a bother but since she was in a dress and weird uncomfortable shoes...

'C'mon.' Silver wrapped his arm around her waist and they glided over the river. Blaze quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. She wasn't the best with heights.

They landed and Silver let go of Blaze. She stumbled slightly but was ok. They ran deeper into the forest and stopped when they reached a clearing. There was a huge machine with Eggman's big head in it.

'What do you want now?' Silver asked getting annoyed of him always showing up to lose, especially when himself and Blaze are alone.

'Ha! I have a mind reader on this to tell what your next move would be and I know what you're thinking!' exploded Eggman pointing a finger at Silver.

Silver hoped that he wasn't going red.

'What are you on about? What is he on about Silver?' asked Blaze looking at him.

'Are you really that stupid? The hedgehog is in love with you! Have you not seen how he's been acting around you?' said Eggman, slapping himself on the head as if to say that she were an idiot.

Blaze looked over at Silver with wide eyes. Silver looked at the ground.

Blaze walked up to him. 'Silver.'

Silver looked up, ready for their friendship to be over.

'Why didn't you say anything?' she asked.

'Oh for God's sake. Just get on with it.' Eggman moaned.

'Shut up Eggman.' Blaze said Sending a huge wave of fire towards him.

'Aaaaahhhhh.' Eggman yelled and he went flying through the air but only landed a small way away.

'Nice one.' Commented Silver.

'Why didn't you tell me?' she asked.

'I was afraid that you might not like me back and our friendship would be over.' Mumbled Silver.

'How dare you hit me.' Roared Eggman as he set off a claw. It hit Silver first knocking him away. He hit the ground hard, falling unconscious.

'Silver!' Blaze called starting to run after him. The claw caught Blaze and put her in a fire proof box.

'Let me out you stupid, gutless, air-headed eegit!' shouted Blaze slamming her fists against the glass.

'Never. I'm going to keep you for some reasons I haven't thought of yet. I'll make something up.' Said Eggman shrugging his shoulders.

'Blaze looked across the clearing to see Silver's motionless body lying in the ground. Tears welled up in her eyes. 'Silver!' she shouted.

'It's no use girly. He's unconscious.' Said Eggman, the machine going towards Silver.

'You lay one oily claw on him at all and I swear you'll regret it.' Threatened Blaze.

'Too late.' He said tossing Silver in the box beside her.

'Silver...' she said in a low voice.

She pulled him over beside her, resting him against the glass. She nestled in beside him just like the other day hoping that would provide a little comfort and a little heat for Silver. Blaze made sure he was ok every two minutes like checking his breathing and his pulse.

A few bruises were starting to form but nothing much. He had a few scratches too across his face but luckily he wasn't bleeding anywhere.

A few minutes they were flying over the city. It was late at night so all of the lights were on. Blaze smiled weakly to herself.

'Beautiful. I wish I wasn't captured to see this though. Now I know what Silver feels like when he's floating around the world.' She mumbled.

Silver started to stir. Blaze sat up and looked at him. His eyes opened slowly. 'Are you ok?' Blaze asked.

Silver looked at her. 'Yeah. Where are we?' he asked looking out at the city. Eggman is taking us to his lair. We're not out yet because the box is fireproof.' Blaze explained sighing.

Silver stood, as did Blaze.

'Is he really that daft? Did he ever think that if I was to be in too that he'd make it Psychic-proof too?' Silver said smirking.

Blaze sat down. 'Are you ok?' asked Silver. The air didn't seem right to him. He drew a field over himself and Blaze.

'Eggman must be putting sleep gas into the box to stop me opening it.' Said Silver. Blaze was already asleep.

Silver made the field smaller so that it was only surrounding himself since it was no use to Blaze anymore.

'Hey Eggman. I heard you didn't Silver-proof your little box. It was smart that you would send out gas to knock out Blaze. You forgot that I can protect myself from that kind of thing.' Said Silver looking up at the 'hidden' camera. Silver found the source of the gas and destroyed it.

Blaze woke immediately. 'Good one.' She said standing up.

Silver raised a hand and snapped the lock on the cage. The door opened and they stood at the edge.

'That's good. The air is smells great.' Said Blaze closing her eyes.

'Surprise!' Eggman said shoving her off the edge.

Silver threw a punch at him and knocked him unconscious. He dived out of the box and followed Blaze.

It was hard to see Blaze since it was so dark. 'Blaze! Show me any sign where you are!' shouted Silver.

A huge swirl of fire glowed in front of him. He used his power to convert the air into an energy that surged him even faster down towards Blaze. (**That was an awkward sentence to write ******) (I don't know how that smiley face came. It just did!  again!)

Silver came up beside Blaze and held her arm. She held onto his other one.

'Ready? We're just going to stop suddenly so you might want to keep your dinner down.' Warned Silver.

Blaze just nodded simply. Silver stopped them falling instantly. Blaze held onto him tight, unconsciously wrapping her arms around his neck. Silver caught her under her legs and supported her back.

They both blushed. Silver lowered them down easily so that Blaze wouldn't get sick. They reached the ground and saw that Amy and Shadow hadn't moved and was in the middle of making out, despite the manager's complaints.

'Hey guys.' Silver called. Nothing. Silver didn't like to be ignored. He created a space between them.

'What was that for?' asked Shadow, obviously annoyed.

'We don't want to see you eat each other. Rent a room please.' He said smartly.

'Oh sorry, were you saying something?' Amy asked the manager.

'He wants you to leave that you scared away all his customers by making horrible noises and you both are barred and me and Silver aren't because we weren't here at all. Am I right?' Blaze asked the manager. 'Perfectly.' He said nodding his head.

Amy and Shadow got up and left. Silver and Blaze sat down. The waiter light a candle and set it between them. 'And would our two lovebirds like anything in particular?' he asked.

'No thank you. Just the bill please.' Said Silver.

'Could we not just have one more drink before we go? You deserve it.' Said Blaze.

'Ok. What do you want? I'll have a Coke please.' Said Silver.

'Same here please.' said Blaze.

'Ok. They'll be here in a few minutes.' He said walking away.

There was an awkward silence between them. Blaze had to say something.

'What was Eggman on about earlier?' she asked.

Silver knew that this was bound to come up soon.

'You know what he meant.' Silver mumbled.

'I want the details from you. Not from hollow-head.' Said Blaze.

Silver sighed. He was going to have to tell her sometime. 'Blaze. The thing is. . .'

'Your drinks sir, madam.' The waiter said in a strong French accent putting the glasses on the table.

'Thank you.' Said Blaze giving him a tip.

'The thing is I really like you. More than a best friend. I was afraid to say anything because I thought that you were going to loathe me and never speak to me again.' Said Silver out plain and straight. Everything was going to be admitted tonight and if Blaze rejected him then he was just going to take it and move on but just hoped that they could still be friends.

Blaze didn't say anything but had a thoughtful look on her face. Silver stood up and walked away from the table. Blaze stood up too and stood in his way.

'You're stupid.' She said. Her arms wrapped around him and turned into a hug. 'And that's why I love you.' She whispered in his ear. He hugged her back, a relieved look washing over his face.

'I love you too Blaze.' Whispered Silver.

They broke their hug and their lips met. It only lasted a few seconds but to them it seemed like forever.

A flash came from behind them. Blaze turned to see the waiter standing there with a camera.

'Wahey! We have our first kiss. Here is your bill.' He said putting it on the table.

He left cheering as if he were at a party.

Blaze looked at the bill. (**I don't know what currency they use so I'm using the one I'm used to. Sorry for any confusion. If you could tell me what it is then it would help**)

€ 75.00. She checked it to see if everything was ok. Shadow and Amy had gotten loads of things while they were gone.

Silver looked at it. 'I'm not paying that bill.' He said.

**This is the story completed now. Please review and give me a bit of help on different bits I asked for through this chapter and maybe others if you want. Thanks. I think I might be writing under WWE for my next story. If you're a fan of WWE then please come and check out. Give it a while though because I have to come up with a plan. Mistali xxxx xxxx**


End file.
